My Love in The Dark
by LuNa Dragfilia
Summary: "Tapi semuanya sama saja. Gelap, tanpa seberkas cahaya pun. Ya, inilah duniaku"/"Dunia itu indah. Tapi ingatlah, jangan terjebak oleh keindahan dunia":"Aku hanya ada untukmu...Lucy" GJ kah? Review ? /EPBTT update Sabtu


Hisashiburi Minna

Entah kenapa pengen publish cerita ini.

EPBTT mungkin updatenya hari Sabtu, maaf yaa...

Wokehh.. FT bukan milik Luna tapi milih Hiro Oji-san

My Love in The Dark

"Bangunlah, matahari pagi yang cerah telah datang menjemputmu. Ia mengucapkan selamat pagi"

Aku tersenyum, lalu membuka mataku. Tapi semuanya sama saja. Gelap, tanpa seberkas cahaya pun. Ya, inilah duniaku. Aku berharap, saat pagi datang, aku akan dapat melihat burung-burung yang beterbangan dengan tetes embun di atas dedaunan. Itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi anak normal, tetapi merupakan impian bagiku.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Aku tak perlu bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Aku duduk di meja belajarku, sambil meraba-raba huruf braile yang ada di depanku. Aku lebih senang membaca buku daripada berjalan-jalan. Bukannya karena aku takut tersesat, tetapi aku takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi.

FLASHBACK

Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, beberapa anak kecil menghampiriku. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan mereka yang mengejek. Kemudian mereka tertawa dan berteriak.

"Orang buta! Orang buta!" bahkan mereka melempariku dengan batu-batu kecil. Sejak saat itulah aku lebih suka mengurung diri.

END FLASHBACK

Aku membutuhkan teman, hingga akhirnya Natsu datang. Aku tak tahu siapa dia.

"Aku ada hanya untuk mu Lucy. Karena itu aku minta kau untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapa pun tentang aku" kalimat itulah yang pertama kali ia ucapkan padaku saat kali pertama aku mengenalnya.

Sejak saat itulah kami berteman. Natsu selalu membangunkanku dengan kata-kata bijaknya. Natsu juga ada saat aku sendirian di kamar. Papa selau pulang malam. Aku tahu, Papa berusaha keras agar dapat membiayai operasi mataku. Ah, seandainya saja Mama masih ada... aku pasti...

XXX

Aku menutup pintu kamar sambil tersenyum.

"Natsu..."

"Aku disini. Kau tampaknya sedang bahagia"

"Ya. Tadi Mama bilang, Minggu depan aku akan dioperasi"

Sunyi

.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban. "Natsu apa kau tidak senang?"

"Oh, aku senang. Hanya saja... aku takut kau tak mau mengenalku lagi nantinya"

"Natsu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Siapa pun kamu, dari mana pun asalmu, aku tak peduli. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku"

"Kau akan berkata lain nanti. Percayalah "

Aku hendak membuka mulut lagi, tapi Natsu tidak mengizinkanku.

"Dunia itu indah. Tapi ingatlah, jangan terjebak oleh keindahan dunia"

"Natsu..." hening

.

.

Tak ada jawaban. Kemana dia? Dan...siapa dia?

XXX

qqAku terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Suara alat- alat terdengar di telingaku. Aku takut. Kemudian beberapa orang Suster, dan dokter sedang berbicara, tapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya lagi. Aku merasa mengantuk. Lalu aku pun terlelap.

Aku tak tahu apakah aku dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku merasa tubuhku begitu ringan. Suasana begitu sunyi. Aku merasa sedikit takut.

"Luce, ini aku Natsu..." tiba- tiba Natsu berada di hadapanku.

"Jangan takut, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat. Kau akan menjadi anak yang normal. Kau akan tau bagaimana indahnya bunga-bunga di taman dan birunya langit. Aku tau kau adalah anak yang baik. Jangan lupakan orang yang pernah senasib denganmu. Ingatlah, betapa sulitnya hidup berada di kegelapan"

.

. sunyi lagi

.

"Kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat" tanya dokter tersebut kepadaku

"Ya, Dokter. Aku cuma terlalu senang" aku tertawa kecil. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Papa menggemggam erat tanganku.

Dokter memegang perbanku, lalu aku mendengar suara gunting. Perbanku mulai di buka. Aku kepalaku sangat ringan. Berlapis-lapis perban lepas dari kepalaku.

"Bukalah matamu perlahan-lahan... "

Hatiku semakin berdebar-debar. Dan perlahan-lahan... aku merasa melihat seberkas cahaya. Lalu makin lama semuanya semakin jelas.

Kulihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya, tetapi masih tampak muda itu memegang tanganku. Apakah dia...

"Papa?"

"Oh kami~sama, kau bisa melihat anakku"

Papa memelukku dengan erat. Aku tau beliau menangis...

"Terima kasih, Dokter " ucapku.

Dokter itu tersenyum

"Berterima kasihlah kepada kami~ sama, yang telah memberikan penglihatan ini, Lucy "

Setelah itu Dokter pergi dari kamarku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. "Natsu..."

"Kau ingin melihat Natsu?" tanya Papa. Beliau memgambil sesuatu dari sebelah tempat tidurku, dan mataku terbelalak kaget. Sebuah BONEKA...

"Di...dia Natsu?"

"Ya, dia Natsu. Kau sangat menyayangi dia kan? Papa tahu kau suka berbicara dengannya. Mamamu yang memberikannya sebelum ia meninggal"

Aku semakin tak percaya. Tiba-tiba kulihat bibirnya bergerak perlahan, seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Aku berpikir keras memikirkan kata- katanya itu... dan aku menemukannya

"I Love You"

Apakah ini khayalan? Bulu kudukku merinding. Terlintas di benakku semua kata-kata Natsu yang selalu membuat semangat.

Aku memberikan senyuman tulusku pada Natsu, dengan mata berkaca- kaca

"I Love You too, Natsu!"

THE END

MIND TO RnR?


End file.
